Remember
by pockykiss
Summary: "Siapapun aku, aku tetap mencintaimu" -Hali x Hanna, Taufan x Yaya! [in work right now. just wait:)]
1. Chapter 1

HALOO!

It's me, Pockykiss! Salam kenal ya, masih baru di fandom boboiboy dan ffn eheheh :33 biasanya di blog/fb bikin ff kpop, terus vakum 2 tahun and I'm now I'm here so mohon bimbingannya:)

Warning: BBB X Yaya, absurd, gaje, karya newbie, rating belum teridentifikasi

Remember

Chapter 1

Lelaki itu menurunkan seorang gadis di depan pagar sebuah rumah. Setelah turun, gadis itu seperti mengucapkan terimakasih, tersenyum, dan memasuki rumah, yang sepertiya itu rumah si gadis. Lelaki itu tersenyum lalu melaju pergi dengan sepeda motornya.

Setelah melaju sekitar 1 km dari rumah si gadis, lelaki itu dihadang oleh beberapa orang yang sepertinya preman. Lelaki itu sempat memberikan perlawanan, namun akhirnya tak bisa menyambangi preman preman itu. Setelah lelaki itu terkapar tak berdaya, mereka merogoh kantung celananya dan mengambil dompet yang ada di sana. Lalu badannya ditendang dengan kasar dan keras sampai terpental jauh ke ujung sebuah gang, lalu para preman itu pergi membawa sepeda motornya.

Lelaki itu masih sadar dalam beberapa detik, lalu menutup matanya.

23.15 PM

Seorang gadis terbangun dari tidurnya, merasa kerongkongannya kering sekali. Dengan terhuyung ia pergi ke dapur untuk mengambil segelas air dingin. Kesadarannya masih terkumpul setengah, bahkan ia berjalan sambil menabrak barang barang di sekitarnya. Ia tidak menghiraukan apapun saat ini, baik pandangan yang masih kabur ataupun suara suara tertahan di balik pintu kamarnya.

Pintu kamarnya?

Bukankah ia tinggal sendiri?

Tepat setelah ia membuka pintu itu, seseorang membekap mulutnya. Ia kaget, membulatkan matanya lebar-lebar dan meronta sekuat tenaga. Tetapi percuma, ia ditahan oleh orang tersebut. Ia digendong keluar dan dimasukkan ke sebuah mobil jeep. Ia melihat beberapa orang membawa barang-barangnya keluar rumah dan berhati hati meletakannya di bagasi mobil yang berada di belakang jeep tempat ia disandera. Hanya itu yang ia tahu sebelum kepalanya pusing dan pandangannya gelap.

Seorang pemuda mengerjapkan matanya. Kepalanya terhuyung-huyung dan merasa pusing sekali. Setelah pandangannya membaik, ia mendapati dirinya sedang berada di ruangan serba putih. Sepertinya ia berada di rumah sakit. Ia tak tahu mengapa ia bisa berada disini, dan mencoba mengingat apa yang terjadi sebelumnya. Tetapi nihil, ia tidak ingat. Ia mencoba mengingat hal hal sederhana tentang dirinya.

Ia juga tidak ingat.

Apakah ia amnesia?

Loh, anehnya ia bisa mendiagnosis dirinya sendiri. Ilmu ilmu dalam kehidupannya tidak ada yang hilang.

Tetapi semua memori hidupnya hilang.

Siapa aku?

Seorang gadis merasakan sakit di sekujur tubuhnya. Ia merasa tak mampu untuk bangun, namun ia tetap berusaha sekuat tenaga. Setelah kesadarannya sudah cukup terkumpul, ia menyadari kondisinya cukup mengenaskan; baju yang tidak rapi, badan yang lebam sana sini, dan kemaluannya ngilu sekali.

Apakah ia diperkosa? Kemungkinan besar iya.

Dan sekarang ia ada di sudut jalan yang sepi. Ia bahkan tak tau ini dimana.

Ia memutuskan untuk bangkit dan mencari keberadaan penduduk sekitar lalu menanyakan dimana ia, agar ia bisa kembali ke asalnya?

Asalnya?

Tunggu. Ia sedang berpikir dimana asalnya. Tetapi tidak mengingat apapun.

Ia terus berpikir sembari berjalan terseok seok ke daerah yang lebih ramai. Setelah ia melihat tanda tanda keramaian di tempat ia berjalan sekarang, ia duduk di sebuah halte bis. Lalu seorang wanita separuh baya menghampirinya.

"Yaampun, kamu kenapa, nona?" Raut wajah wanita itu khawatir.

"Mmm… saya rasa saya baru menjadi korban kriminal"

"Apa nona perlu ke rumah sakit?"

"Terimakasih, bu. Saya hanya ingin pulang saja"

"Memangnya tempat tingga kamu dimana?"

"Nngg… saya tidak ingat"

"Loh?" Muka wanita itu seperti menebak sesuatu.

"Kalau namamu siapa?"

"Nama saya…"

Siapa namaku? Kenapa aku tidak mengingatnya?

Jangan jangan aku…

Amnesia.

TBC

A/N : yeee tamat (?) wkwkw, tamat kalo review dikit:( jadi mohon review ya, makasihhh! ^^


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: aku minta maaf ya kalo alurnya payah, bahasanya gak genah terus typonya banyak uhuhu:( I just want give the best for my lovely readers *hoek*

Update: sebenernya ff ini hampir aja mau aku tinggalin aja. Tapi setelah kupikir pikir, sayang banget dia di direktori tak berguna(?) jasi aku post aja deh! xD

Suka nggak suka, enjoy reading!

-

Lelaki itu masih kebingungan dengan sesuatu yang terjadi pada dirinya, sampai pintu tempat ia dirawat terbuka, memperlihatkan sosok wanita berseragam suster berwarna putih.

"Oh, anda sudah bangun, Tuan?" Ia masih terdiam, tidak menjawab pertanyaan sang suster sebelum suster itu melanjutkan kata-katanya.

"Tadi ada beberapa warga yang membawa anda kemari, mereka bilang anda tergeletak di sudut jalan."

"Disudut jalan?" Ia bahkan tak ingat dan tak tahu mengapa ia bisa tergeletak di sudut jalan. Ia hanya tahu tiba tiba ia berada disini dengan luka di sekujur tubuh.

"Ya, tuan. Pihak rumah sakit mencari data diri anda saat anda belum sadarkan diri tadi, tetapi nihil. Anda berasal dari mana?"

Ia menggarukkan kepalanya "Mmm… saya bahkan tidak ingat apa apa tentang hidup saya"

Suster terlihat sedikit kaget "Benarkah? Apa mungkin…" sang suster menggumam dan menggantungkan kata-katanya. "Mmm… saya akan panggil dokter kemari"

-

"Ternyata benar perkiraan saya. Anda mengalami amnesia. Dan sayangnya kami tidak dapat melacak identitas anda, dipersulit dengan tidak adanya klu pada anda seperti dompet dan lain sebagainya. Polisi juga masih mencari siapa keluarga anda." Sang pemuda pun terdiam sambil mencerna penuturan dokter itu padanya.

"Jadi, saya harus bagaimana, dok?"

"Lusa nanti anda akan keluar dalam rumah sakit, mengingat luka anda cepat mengalami pemulihan. Untuk sementara nanti, anda akan ditempatkan di pusat rehabilitasi."

"Eunghh, baiklah."

-

"Anda menjadi korban pemerkosaan, dan bahkan anda sampai mengalami lupa ingatan. Tapi mengapa anda terlihat tenang seolah tak terjadi apapun?"

Gadis itu mengerutkan dahi mendengar pernyataan sang polisi. Kini ia berada di kantor polisi, setelah diantar oleh si wanita paruh baya. Polisi itu bertanya tentang sesuatu yang terjadi padanya dan ia menjawab setahu yang ia bisa.

"Nggg, sebenarnya… saya masih terlalu bingung dengan apa yang terjadi dengan saya, pak. Apa bapak bisa melacak identitas saya?"

"Tetapi anda tidak membawa identitas apapun dan tidak ingat apa apa. Bagaimana kami akan melacaknya?"

"Lalu saya harus bagaimana?" Ia benar benar bingung, bagaimana ia akan melanjutkan hidupnya dengan keadaan seperti ini?

"Untuk sementara kami akan melihat kondisi medis anda, lalu setelah pemulihan mungkin anda akan ditempatkan di pusat rehabilitasi"

Gadis itu menghela nafas. Memang ini jalan satu satunya.

"Baiklah. Oh iya, pak. Sekarang saya berada di mana?"

"Di Pulau Rintis"

-

2 hari berlalu dan hari ini ia akan keluar dari rumah sakit. Pemuda itu menghela nafas, menatap seorang polisi yang berada di hadapannya.

"Sudah siap?"

"Sudah"

Ia dan polisi tersebut meninggalkan ruang rawat, menuju resepsionis. Lalu mereka berpapasan pada dokter yang memeriksanya lusa lalu. Polisi dan dokter itu mengobrol singkat. Ia mendengar tentang biaya pengobatan dirinya ditanggung oleh negara.

Tak lama, polisi itu pamit kepada sang dokter dan berjalan keluar rumah sakit. Pemuda itu terus mengikuti dan mereka memasuki mobil sedan hitam yang berlogo Kepolisian Malaysia. Setelah bersiap, mobil itu melaju keluar rumah sakit dan menuju pusat rehablitasi.

-

Gadis itu bersiap meninggalkan rumah sakit kepolisian, ditemani oleh seorang polisi di sampingnya.

"Apa kita ke pusat rehabilitasi sekarang?"

"Iya, karena kondisi kesehatan anda sudah stabil, nona"

"Tapiii…" gadis itu menunduk "aku takut…"

Polisi bertubuh tambun ini terkekeh kecil. Polosnya gadis ini, sayang ia menjadi korban kriminal seperti pemerkosaan. Dengan tetap menjaga formalitas ia menenangkan gadis itu "Anda tidak perlu takut, nona. Anda hanya berada disana sampai kondisi anda dirasa cukup membaik. Baiklah, kita berangkat sekarang?"

Gadis itu mengangguk.

-

'Kuala Lumpur's Rehabilitation Centre'

Pemuda itu membaca papan besar yang tertera di gerbang masuk. Disinilah ia akan memulai kembali hidupnya dengan dua kemungkinan: kembalinya memori lama atau melanjutkan hidup sebagai pribadi yang baru. Sungguh, ia tak tahu mana yang lebih baik dari kedua pilihan itu. Sama sama misteri bagi dirinya.

Tepukan sang polisi di bahu kanannya menyadarkan lamunan sang pemuda.

"Saya pergi dulu. Hiduplah dengan baik disini sampai semuanya normal"

"Baik, pak"

Sang polisi masuk ke dalam mobil dan melesat pergi.

-

'Pusat Rehabilitasi Pulau Rintis'

Gadis itu melangkahkan kakinya sambil meyakinkan dirinya sendiri.

Disini lah ia memulai segalanya dari…

Awal.

TBC?


End file.
